


Just A Mere Study

by gutspiIIs



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Male/Male, alt title: zacharie denies his gayness, batter is not amused ™, i dont know how to tag tbh, i wrote this instead of doing homework, its kinda obvious zach has a crush, theres a blowjob chapter 5 whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutspiIIs/pseuds/gutspiIIs
Summary: Highschool au where Zacharie gets a crush but denies it a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short because its a test chapter to see if people want to read more.  
> It'll be longer if I continue.  
> Also all french in this fic is from my knowledge of the language from school. So yeah if its shitty then whoops.  
> Feel free to leave a review or message me!  
> Also if you have a fanfic idea and want me to write it hmu.

Zacharie always found baseball an interesting sport to watch; the dirt being upheavaled with every step, crowds cheering or booing as one of the teams managed to get a point, the lean men racing around the field in an attempt to get a point. It was a good pass time.

The masked menace never sat in the bleachers though, always under a great oak that was in view of the field. It was always shaded nicely and he could do homework whilst watching. I mean, it wasn't at all big league baseball, but it was nice.

Lately, Zacharie had his attention drawn to this one player, who he assumed his name was "Batter" from the yelling the coach made that the little frenchie could barely hear over the chatter the fans made. The tall and expressionless figure would make the ball soar over the field with out much effort. He had gotten more homeruns than Zaharie could count on his fingers. "Un, deux, trois..." He mumbled. "Trois times that dear Batter has made a homerun this game." His eyes wavered over the male, taking in everything from those long legs making a sprint for the next base to the occasional shift in expression when something happened that caused a reaction. He assured himself that it wasn't a crush, merely a interest that he wished to study.

 The last play was made and of course, the team Batter was on remained undefeated, victorious laughs and yelling beaming from the group of champions. Except Batter. Everytime they won, Batter only had a slight shift from a unexpressionless mood to a slight smile. Zaharie could barely take notice of their expressions due to the distance, but that was fine. 

Batter had noticed the french student off by the tree, glancing every now and again. While it was odd that he was wearing a sweater in this heat, let alone him wearing those fucking masks he always wore, he managed to shrug it off. I mean, who was he to question the strange fellow?

-

Batter always sat in the back, right corner, next to the window. Alone. With no one next him. The seats were arranged in rows, two desks per row; no one dared sit next to the intimidating male in fear of being bashed in.

Except Zacharie. He sat just right down, slinging his backpack with an assortment of random crap onto the floor beside him that he always normally had as well.  He managed to get some money every now and again through selling whatever he found. 

Batter didn't react much, but his mouth twitched and his gaze shifted to the masked boy. Sighing quietly, his gaze shifted to the desk as he nearly heard a breath being taken in by Zacharie before he spoke. Batter would try to ignore Zacharie, no matter how much the smaller one egged on.

"Hello, mon cher. How are you, dear Batter?" Zacharie asked, inventively waiting for a response. Nothing came from the lean male, his hands fiddling with a pencil. "Hm. Not a man of many words, I see. Well that's fine, mon cher." 

Wait a second. "How do you know my name?" Batter asked, the shadow of his hat hiding his eyes. Shit, so much for ignoring the masked boy. 

"Heard it being called during the game, I suppose." Zacharie responded, a slight purr rumbling in his throat and seeping into his tone. "Suits a lean guy like you."

Batter narrowed his eyes a bit, then brushed it off. It was a valid response, he guessed. Not the weirdest thing about the pipsqueak in all honesty.

"Zacharie. "

"Hm?" The Batter querked an eyebrow up, though I wasn't all that seen. 

"Mon nom. My name. Mon nom est Zacharie. " 

The baseball player made a small noise in recognition, nodding once. He hoped "Zacharie" would possibly lose interest by the next class they were in together. 

Then the current class started. 

Mostly boring, but Zacharie found himself staring at Batter from the corner of his eyes. I mean, his mask hid the fact that he was staring at the baseball player at least. During class he didn't pay attention to the teacher at all, and instead just took notice of Batter's sharp nose, defined jawline that melted into a smooth neck, stern lips; the features were engraved into his memory. Zacharie almost let out a slight purr at one point from the, in his opinion, luxurious sight, but stopped himself from doing so.

It wasn't until the end of class when he said farewell to Batter, to which he earned a nod, and was apart from him, that he realized.

Zacharie had very well more than a little interest in his athletic companion. 

Psh. Whatever. He rolled his eyes at the thought; him, having a crush on Batter? He had just met him too, so it possibly couldn't be that he liked his dear pal like that. 

Zacharie assured himself that he was in fact, not gay. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is everywhere?? I just needed to set this all up but like.  
> It'd be kinda hard and really really way too drawn out if I tried to split these ideas up whoops.  
> Anyways yeah, shitty bc I wrote this at 3 am instead of sleeping bc heck.  
> Feel free to comment or message me!

The rain seemed the drone on for a couple dozen of decades, pattering against the window panes and rolling down. Often enough, two or more raindrops would conjoin, heaving faster as gravity pulled it down as more mass collected within the bubble of water. Zacharie watched the rain swerve in patterns down the glass, him pressing a finger on the smooth surface and watching a small circle of a foggish blur.

The teacher up front was chattering about some various dates for tests and projects as the masked male pretended to listen. His thoughts were entangled somewhere else, far from school in all honesty. Sure, he was in some AP classes and heck, had some As and Bs as grades; that didn't mean that he payed attention all the time. In fact, he normally googled what he needed to know. 

While time seemed to move along slower than a slug, Zacharie found this time useful for think about, well he called it studying, Batter. Eyes half lidding a bit, his gaze glanced at the pristine analog clock that hung on the mundane wall.

A joyous ringing filled the school for a few seconds, Zacharie grinning slight beneath his mask and wrapping his backpack back over his shoulders. His dreary back ached slightly from sitting for so long, only to have weight put on it. 

He knew that Batter wasn't one for much social interaction, as he occasionally saw the taller male lurch away from groups he was in. Or most of the time he merely didn't respond or partake in the conversations being made in the group. Zacharie felt bubbly; he guessed it was just that he was practically "starved". It was lunch time, and again, Batter wasn't all that sociable.  

So that ment the male with raven colored locks could perhaps sit with the grand other.

The lunch room was always filled to the brim, bustling with chit-chat and gossip that spread through the whole room one way or another. It was their one break in all actuality, so they depended on the fifteen minutes of relaxation and stuffing their faces with food to get on by.  

Zacharie scanned the room, him spotting Batter sit down at a table in the corner. A few people sat there as well; mostly other baseball athletes that seemed to always group together. Nevertheless, the masked boy walked on over, flinging his backpack on the ground next to a chair. He then sat down. 

Some guy muttered something indecipherable under his breath, gaze flicking between his buddy and Zacharie. 

"Hello, mí amigos! Perhaps you could maybe not mind me sitting here? Merci boucoup, bon hommes." Zacharie spoke quickly, not allowing any words from anyone else to spill out whilst he spoke. 

Batter squinted a bit in irritation; this dude didn't seem to want to bugger off, did he? A inaudible heaving of a sigh escaped his slightly chapped lips.

The team remained silent for a few minutes, glances of confusion and awkwardness being shared between the lean males. Sure, if some other person who happened to be popular had sat down, it'd be all fine and dandy. But no, it was Zacharie. _Zacharie_.

It wasn't until a few minutes later than one person blurted out, "What's under the weird mask?" 

Zacharie halted his eating, in which his pushed his mask up just enough to be able to eat; he kept his hand over the revealed skin carefully though. He chuckled his signature chuckle gently, shaking his head. "You have no want or need to know." He responded, pushing his mask back down. 

"Probably some freak accident." One guy murmured to another, snorting once. 

Zacharie heard vaguely of what was said, but didn't seem phased by it. 

Batter gave a small glare to the player in which the phrase resonated from; they could see his cold, unmercyful eyes that set upon him. Right, don't pick on Zacharie. Got it. 

Thing is, Batter didn't care too much for the masked man. Simply, he found it as immature when other people degraded others; especially in order to obtain amusement. Well maybe he cared the slightest, but that was only because Zach was *tiny* and not really as up to par physically as the rest of the people at the table. I mean, a whole foot different between Batter and Zacharie was present, heck, maybe even more than that. 

Clusters of people seemed to pour out the room as the bell rang once again, beckoning students to shuffle back into a period of dazing off and hoping that there isn't a quiz on it the very next class even though they just learned it and honestly needed a bit more prep. 

The team seemed to make a bee-line for the door; all except Batter, who remained sitting next to Zacharie. The masked one felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle, him looking at the albino and taking in the visible red eyes. 

Wow. 

Zacharie had a hard time finding himself out of them, getting lost in the stone cold swirl of crimson and burgundy. _God_ , did he adore those eyes, those two orbs of red. He snapped back to reality when he heard Batter say something, but consequently didn't hear a did during his cloud 9 spell. Thank goodness he had a mask, or else he would've been caught staring. 

"What was that, mon cher?" Zacharie asked, his eyes focusing on not focusing on Batter's face. Right, right. What else could he look at?

Apparently, staring and figuring out the shape of his abdomen was better than staring at his face. Sure, okay Zacharie. 

"We should get to our classes." Batter repeated, his lungs rolling in a drawn out intake of breath. His lips pressed in a thin line, him getting up and starting to walk to the door. 

Zacharie nodded and hopped to his feet, slinging the backpack on and grinning. He cautiously trailed after Batter, like some lost puppy clinging to a person he happened to find. Batter internally scowled, fixing the brim of his hat and pulling it down a bit more; the noir haired male was like a flea that refused to quit. A pesky and consistent flea. Though, the athlete merely ignored him and kept on walking. 

Zacharie was fine with his in reality, just to be near him was fine enough. 

-

Apparently they had gym class together; which only irritated Batter and made Zacharie a bit more joyful. He couldn't seem to get away from him, but then again it wasn't necessarily a terrible thing to handle.

Zacharie just sat in the bleachers whenever he could; in reality he hated physical activity. There wasn't a physical bone in his body at all. This was the opposite of the Batter; he was known for how active he was. Zacharie would prefer to sit there for hours and watch Batt- the people play sports and random assortments of games. 

The tall male lunged around the room in whatever sport they played; he was almost always chosen as a team captain actually. But popularity also played into that whole scenario as well, that's a whole other thing though.

Dodgeball was the typical go to game to partake in; generally at least not hated by most students.  

The class was divided by the coach; Zacharie and Batter were on the same team. 

Now, Zacharie didn't make any fuss about participating in the game, but it wasn't exactly what he planned on doing. He normally stayed around the back, him kicking up some dust and moving out the way of, by now, rolling balls. 

Batter tool notice that Zacharie legit did absolutely nothing and the team was dwindling in players. He huffed, walking back to the masked boy and handing a dodge ball over. "Take this and throw it. "

Zacharie looked up at the athletic male, his mask almost seeming wary itself. 

"It's easy." Batter stated, his tone remaining even. He threw the ball he had at the other side, it nearly hitting some person. Just almost.

Zacharie payed attention to the muscled arm bend back and release, in taking the fact that his shirt hiked up just a bit due to the way he threw it. As to why he decided to engrave that in his memory, he had no idea.

 The masked man gulped, his gaze drifting around and searching for an easy target to throw at. He found a relatively easy one, flinging it with all of his tiny might and hoping it hit someone. To his surprise it actually got someone out. Okay well it wasn't the person he tried to aim at, but close enough. 

Pride tingled in Zacharie's chest, him chuckling a bit with a slight snort.

"I did it, mi amigo! " He stated, a pleased tone laced in his voice. 

Batter could practically feel the pride radiating from the french student, the corner of his lips twitching upwards once as he in fact felt proud for the little guy. 

Zacharie wasn't paying attention, rambling a bit to his companion about his minuscule victory and practically bouncing in place. Then it hit him. Literally, a dodge ball hit him in the chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him and push him  to the cold, firm floor. Zacharie was knocked out.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/reviews are greatly appreciated lmao.

The smell of disinfectant hit Zacharie's senses once he woke up, a chilling pressure that presented itself on his chest. His eyes maneuvered open lazily, him sitting up and feeling the pressure move down to his lap. Cold. Very cold. He saw it was an ice pack, a very sloppily made one that included a rubber band, paper towels and some ice in a plastic bag. A ache trembled in his chest, as well ankle; that pain seemed to spread up his leg. Coldness hit the raven haired boy's ankle as well as he laid down on the stiff mattress.   
"You're awake." A voice stated, a firm yet gentle tone in the words spoken.   
Zacharie scrambled to sit up again, a low chuckle rumbled in his throat. Batter; he had stayed till now? He knew it couldn't have been for more than a hour, he was sure of that.  
"Mon cher, what time is it?" He inquired, his sore chest causing his words to fumble and shake.   
"Four in the afternoon. "  
Zacharie blinked once, completely taken back at how long Batter had decided to wait for him to wake. His heart seemed to flutter momentarily, then he felt panic. Hands shooting up to his face, his nerves were on end. Zacharie needed his mask on, he just needed it. The smooth feeling of ceramic brushed against his fingertips, him sighing in relief and easing down to the point laying down again.   
"I brought you here and I intended to stay here until I knew you were okay." Batter puffed his chest out slightly, him keeping his words as emotionless as he could.   
Despite the lack of emotion, Zacharie took those words to heart. His gaze seemed to flick to the taller male it seemed, though it wasn't possible to see if so through the cat like mask.   
"Merci, mí amigo. I owe you for that." Zacharie mumbled, him sitting up one last time on the sterilized mattress thing and swinging his feeble legs over the side. The ice packs he had momentarily forgot about were laying on the floor and in his lap. He set them aside. Standing up with a painful huff of air and a bit of gritting his teeth, the masked student transferred his weight onto one foot to ease to aching of the other appendage. He suspected he had twisted it during the plummet to the gym floor. The nurse seemed to have left already, them being absent from the room.  
An arm was wrapped around Zacharie's back, weaving underneath his arms and giving much support to the smaller one. Due to their height differences, he was practically being picked up by Batter's arm.   
"Gracias, my friend." Zacharie let out in a slight purr, earning a slight eye roll. "I appreciate your generousness towards me lately very much, dear Batter."  
Batter kept his mouth in a thin line, him vaguely listening to Zacharie drone on and on. The words seemed to be endless. He didn't quip in and say anything on the matter though, deciding to leave it be and let him continue his chattering of nonsense.   
The rain had stopped completely by now, the school seeming to only stir with the ghost of the school day that had occurred only a few hours ago. Batter pushed open the door with his free hand, a splash of left over water dropping from the roof and trickling down his arm. He wondered why he was even bothering to help out the little weirdo.  
"Mon cher?" The smooth voice cut Batter from his thoughts, his gaze flicking over to Zacharie which signaled he was paying attention. "Where are we heading?"   
"My house." Batter stated simply, his voice pausing a few moments out of hesitation.   
He wasn't too keen on letting someone who he barely really knew waltz up into his house.   
Zacharie jolted a bit, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he struggled to maintain a tall posture. Well tall for him.   
"My parents can just pick me up, actually. Or I could take a city bus. I wish to be of no trouble to you, mí amigo." The boy with ebony locks spoke with uncertainty, but Batter didn't speak on that matter either.   
The athlete merely narrowed his eyes, rejecting the idea of the weaker one doing that. The silence given off told Zacharie that there was no way in hell he was doing either thing.   
"Parents were probably busy anyways."  
Zacharie decided he'd get there and wait for his step-parents, which he failed to mention were step-parents, to get there. Shame neither of them had a car. Sure, he adores to be around Batter, but he wasn't wanting to fuck up somehow from nervousness or his often strange behavior.   
Batter's grip seemed to tighten a bit to keep Zacharie from falling or slipping, it being slightly discomforting to the shorter one. He knew it was for the best intention of making sure he wasn't anymor injured, but holy fuck was that a grip. He was practically being carrying around, which he was perfectly fine with in all honesty. Zacharie found himself enjoying the security he felt next to the lean male, his legs becoming a bit weaker at the thought. Immediately, he was taken from the ground again, Batter's arm at a slight strain from having to heave up the dazed Zacharie.   
"Oh sorry, my friend! My bad. " A low rumble of a chuckle originated from the depths of the masked male. His feet planted onto the grass, one with more pressure on it than the other.   
The walk lasted only 5 more minutes, filled with either calm quiet or the mindless ranting of Zacharie that seemed to spill from his lips with ease. Batter lived in some apartment complex, second floor and second door down. While it wasn't the worst place ever, it wasn't some gold encrusted mansion surrounded in hedges.   
Zacharie felt a slight curiosity about why no guardian or parent seemed to be there, but bit back the question, feeling it would be rude. He was led up the old, rusty metal stairs, them creaking in agony under the weight of them both padding up.   
The door was no different, whining as it was pushed open and bumped against the wall. Smells of indecipherable origin seeped from the apartment, though it wasn't necessarily a foul scent. Kind of dusty as well, with old furniture that was often coated in said dust here and there. There seemed to be two rooms, as well a kitchen and a living room.  
Zacharie treaded in, gulping and looking around. He opened the blinds due to the fact it was dimly lit. Glancing at Batter to recognize any change in facial expressions, he found no differences and continued to hop around and timidly open the blinds and let the light pour in.   
"My parents are away for a week." Batter finally stated, which eased Zacharie's curiosity.   
"I was wondering why there was no parents around here." The smaller male responded with a satisfied tone, him carefully making his way to the couch and settling down.   
Zacharie slid his phone from his pocket, mumbling something under his breath when he texted his step-parents, who probably might not respond for a while but that's fine.   
Batter fidgeted a bit from doing absolutely nothing for a minute, him huffing quietly; he always liked being busy or doing something.   
Zacharie felt the dip in the cushion whilst he typed, deducting that Batter stirred around his position a few times. He took note of that, him continuing to do random shit on his cellular device. Batter continued to impatiently shift in return.   
"Apologies, my friend. Must've gotten off track." The ebony haired boy purred slightly, a glimpse of mockery laced in the crevasses of his words. He earned a small, amused snort from the taller athlete.  
They had eventually decided on watching a movie, a cheesy and stereotype filled film based around some mental asylum. While it was only a filler for the awkward silence that plagued them most of the time. Things were fine; occasionally Zacharie would make a snarky comment on the acting, which in return would pull out one of those small and short amused noises from Batter. Zacharie found himself melting at the sound of the rare gem of sound, him trying to obtain this treasure whenever he could. He kept his antics up, a laugh erupting from him to chorus with the other's.   
Soon enough the warmth Batter emitted had drawn him a bit closer, the sportive male not really noticing as he payed attention to the cheesy movie and Zacharie's sweet and velvety voice. Soft ebony locks curled against the rather strong arm of the baseball player, the small body they belonged to soaking in the warmth of the taller one. Eyes widening ever so slightly, Batter felt heat rise to his face. His eyebrows furrowed. Well he couldn't do much about it, since Zacharie had been lulled to sleep by the intoxicating warmth.   
Sighing, Batter chose to let him sleep there, draping his arm gently around the other male as if he was made of delicate porcelain. Zacharie's parents wouldn't pick him up until tomorrow, Saturday, anyways. So he had read on a notification that pinged on the screen. Batter had no worries really as he exhaled a steady breath and combed his hands lightly through the disarray of ebony locks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao whoops finally

Neither had mentioned the whole "falling asleep on eachother" bit during the next week, though both were fine with that. I mean, it would spell D-O-O-M for them both if people found out, so it was best kept to themselves. 

Batter had noticed the now slight annoyance seemingly at ever corner, either directly talking to him or trying to rob someone of their money nearby. The things he sold was slightly overpriced most of the time, him denying even Batter free stuff. 

"I'm not a charity," Zacharie would erupt in his signature chuckle, "This shit isn't free, mí amigo."

And Batter would grumble and ask again, his gaze piercing into the smaller student. He'd crack and let the baseball player get something half-off, him glad for the mask to hide his flustered expression that he produced under Batter's stare. 

"This is just a one time thing." The ebony locked male would protest, him holding the backpack straps to indicate the fact he was trying to get his point across. 

He would be taking his words back later on, remixing them before spitting them back out. Zacharie just couldn't hold his ground, even though the sporty male was only staring intently; god, was he practically putty in his hands. 

-

Batter tapped the pencil in his hand vigorously, him not really hitting anything, moreso it was waving in the air just above the desk. A sigh of boredom. A glance at the clock impatiently.  Sneaking his phone under the desk. The indifferently monotone voice droning on about some theorem. The usual. His face morphed into one of frustration, him wanting to get up and move around. Literally even for just two seconds would be fine. His fatigued hands rubbed over his eyes. A glorious ringing filled Batter's ears, him snatching up his belongings and weaving his way out of the classroom. 

The hallway was a mess, but the baseball player always managed to come out alive somehow. Between the constant loud chatter and the shoving and the slow ass walkers, most of the students were unsure how any of them made it out. A small shove that did no harm and Batter was at his locker finally, shoving his things in there before snatching up the other few materials. A purr of a voice caught his attention; Zacharie. He glanced over to where it originated from. Some guy was pissed at the school merchant, probably about the price of something or Zacharie's condescending attitude. Well, the ebony locked male seemed to laugh and respond in a humored voice to the bitterly angry guy; though it was clear that wasn't the appropriate attitude someone would have. Batter would've let it be, I mean, it's not his business. But of course the pissed off person looked ready to throw a punch and Zacharie seemed to not care that much. With a sigh, he shoved his locker shut and padded over to the two. 

"What's the problem?" Batter asked the student, his voice devoid of emotion. His gaze sure wasn't the nicest at the moment. 

The annoyed student had whipped around to face the intimidating other, their face morphing into one of not only anger, but also apprehension. 

"The, uh, price is too high." The answer came out as a slight mumble. 

"Not anyone's problem but your own." The athlete muttered, shooing the student off before leaning on the locker in the spot the guy was. His arms crossed over his chest, trying to think as to what reason he would defend this sleek, ebony haired student. I mean, Batter typically didn't bother much with other's problems. He supposed it was because of them getting closer; just as friends though! He surely wasn't gay.

A light chuckle erupted from the shorter male, him mumbling a "thanks" and patting Batter's chest gently. This snatched him from his momentary thoughts, his gaze snapping down to the other with his cold and unforgiving eyes.

"Unfortunately, I'm not willing to pay you in money in return. As I'm running a little low." Zacharie said, him playfully sounding sad. "Though if you meet me afterschool I probably could get you something or repay you somehow. Free of charge. "

"You don't need to-" Batter scrunched his nose as he was cut off, the merchant clearly having struck a nerve.

"Of course I do, that dude has been bothering me for some time mí amigo." The masked man answered in a confident tone. "I'm going to repay you somehow."

"I'm going to a party tonight, I'll be busy." The lean male objected, trying to use it as an excuse. Thing is, he doesn't trust what he hasn't, one, seen, or two, known about. So not knowing how he'd get payed back made him kind of uneasy. 

"Well then I'll just go and repay you at the party. Heard it was at 7? Right? Amazing. See you there, mon amie!" Zacharie spouted out his words, leaving no room for a response. 

He had treaded off quickly, his hand running under Batter's chin and scraping against the slight stubble that was there from him not shaving in a few days. A slight and slow jolt coursed up the back of the sporty male's neck, causing the very light follicles of hair to stand on end. It felt heavenly to the sly merchant. He'd have to do that more often. 

Batter stood there, his slightly chapped lips ajar just a bit; he pressed them into a thin and wary line. The way Zacharie had worded his sentences and just everything he did seemed to deem as unusual, well more unusual than usual for Zacharie. His hand rubbed over where the other's hand made contact, before he hesitantly shuffled to his next class. 

After a long while of boredom and sitting at a desk, Batter was out the heavy school doors and walking home. He had his backpack barely slung over his shoulder and his hat tilted up in a upheaval. Now, he nearly forgotten the party, as he had no real interest in going and was only going due to the fact the baseball team was dragging him along. A bout of bitter air escaped through his nose as he traveled into his apartment, slinging his bag down on the floor in his room. Oh, how he just wanted to stay home; hell, he'd find something there to keep himself busy. 

Batter slipped on a jacket to protect himself from the chilling breeze, him glad of the cotton fabric around him as the cold stung his face. Wincing, he started to walk to the party since it wasn't too far away. His mind drifted often to Zacharie and his lowkey snarky comments that only set in a second after he said them. Fuck, he remembered the surprise payment he'd get, him dreading it all. 

The house was already filled with drunken highschool kids, Batter almost cringing at the strong smell of alcohol and weed. He pushed through the front deck crowds and into the living room through the door. Apprehension clawed at him as he kind of looked out for the masked student. The athlete quickly got a beer, him standing against some wall and just allowing whoever he could talk to come up. Mostly teammates and people slurring out words, or their words were incoherent and rather unreadable. Everyone was hammered by cheap beer, him sighing as some guy was sobbing off a few feet away about who knows what. Batter felt a hand run under his chin, him jumping a little and snapping from his thoughts. He blinked once, looking at the condescending frog masked man. He muttered out a small,"shit." 

"Mon cher, I suppose you'd like your payment now." Zacharie murmured, him having the smell of alcohol on him as well, but he didn't seem drunk. He had started to walk down some hallway, him looking back at Batter. 

"Well c'mon! Do I need to hold your hand to walk you down the hallway?" He asked in an amused tone, a chuckle purring at the bottom off his throat. He grabbed the other's hand and led him to some bedroom, supposedly the guest bedroom or an extra room. The click the lock made gave Batter a slight apprehensive look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Smut this chapter, in fact, this is basically a whole chapter of smut.  
> So if you want to skip this chapter, you wont miss much anything.  
> So have some pretty badly written smut.

~~_in case you didn't read the authors note_ ~~

_ Smut Warning_

The bedroom seemed to have been untouched by the rowdy teenagers, the sheets not all ruffled up or something knocked over onto the ground. Though, the smell of cheap beer and drugs seeped through the cracks of the house, spilling into every room, no matter how untouched they were. Batter was used to the scent by now, him sipping cautiously at his second bottle of alcohol.  Already a bit affected by the drink, though not much, he sat down onto the bed. His crimson gaze stung Zacharie, watching the masked student with apprehension that was blatant. A signature chuckle resonated from the merchant. 

With the athlete a bit intoxicated, just enough to be eased out, it would probably be easier for him to get his payment. So the ebony locked male waited, him sipping at his own drink, although it was only his first and was only halfway empty. Batter kept his trap shut, running his thumb back and forth against the cool glass bottle, wiping off some condensation as he looked at Zacharie. Whatever he was planning, the baseball player already didn't like it; it didn't matter that he had no idea as to what he was even producing in that strange mind, he just didn't like it. A silence was shared between the two, though both rather didn't mind all that much. In fact, Batter preferred Zacharie to keep quiet. 

Well, eventually the beer ran out, him setting down the now empty bottle to the side. Zacharie knew this would be risky, him contemplating on if this was really worth it. Yes. Of course it was! And it wasn't like he fancied the lean other, again, he just wanted to take in every detail and reaction he was provided. Just watch how his body moved and squirmed. Oh, if he could just draw out sounds of pleasure from him, he'd cherish them deeply; he knew of the dangers here though. Surely, he wouldn't be perceived as gay right? I mean, Zacharie was just wanting to pay back the other, as he is very honest with his business. He let out a breath.

 Batter's gaze flicked over as he saw movement, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He watched as the sweater wearing male slithered down to the floor, him almost kicking instinctively as he felt Zacharie drag him close to the edge of the bed. 

"Mon cher, I wish not to disappoint. So if I'm doing something wrong," The french student spoke then paused as his fingers looped into the belt loops, his voice coaxed in some emotion Batter couldn't recognize, " _make_ me do it right. After all, this is your payment. " 

Batter had a slight idea as to what Zacharie was proposing, his idea only being confirmed valid as a hand snaked to his crotch. He breathed out, remaining composed- oh fuck. He took in a sharp breath as he felt the pressure of the merchant's hand rubbing against his clothed crotch. At first, he was really wary, his eyes widening as he thought about pushing Zacharie away, but this felt amazing. A few audible breaths left from Batter's clenched teeth, his hand that was halfway reaching to pull the hand off of him, retracting and just being put to use by helping him remained balanced. 

The shorter male felt he had hit the jackpot, him nearly shuddering at the few labored breaths the other made. 

An amused chuckle left Zacharie as it dawned to him that Batter was at his will; he could make him beg, spew desperate pleas for relief. He could watch the other's fingers pull the bedding into a death grip, looking for something to grasp or his eyes become lust drowzy. It all was an amusing experiment to the merchant.

"Didn't know you had quite the package..." Zacharie mumbled, his voice a near dazed whisper as he felt into the pants material,"If anything, I'm getting paid for something like this.." 

Batter let out a shaky bout of bitter air, his crimson pupils focusing on the smaller male and his ministrations. He was taking in what he was able to see; he wanted to curl his digits into those curly dark locks. His back arched straight up from the slouch he was in as he jolted, due to the fact Zacharie was working on the zipper to his pants. The scarred and lanky hands curved around the waist of the pants and carefully pulled them down, lazily leaving them at Batter's feet. A mocking sliver of a laugh rumbled in the french student's throat, him grasping at the tent he saw in the other's boxers. 

Batter gave an indifferent displeased expression, despite the moan lulling from his chapped lips. He went to grab the accessory that hid Zacharie's face, him barely curving his hands around it to slide it up when his hands were slapped away. 

"Nah ah ah. Some things must remain a secret, wouldn't you agree monsieur Batter?" The joking male said, the beginning of his sentence coming out in a hiss of being startled and irritated, but it slowly slipped into a teasing tone. 

Fingers playing with the hem of the underwear, Zacharie taunted the idea of taking them off. The athlete crinkled the bridge of his nose. He felt a twinge of all too familiar annoyance prickle in his fingertips, his lips curling into a snarl. The concealing cloth was too tight now. He wanted it off.

"Mon cher, be patient and stop fidgeting . I promise you'll adore this, just wait." The snide male let out a chuckle. 

The hem of the rather now tight boxers eventually slid down, Zacharie pushing them to Batter's feet along with the other article of clothing. A relieved breath left his lips as he felt a bit less constrained, him now having to deal with the fact he had a immensely throbbing erection. The masked student was in a daze, his mouth almost watering at such a delicious treat he'd get. Wait, wait. No, this was Batter's treat. Plus, he wasn't into guys, therefore he shouldn't be drooling over a dick.

Zacharie hesitantly pushed the mask up, revealing his lips that had scars crossing over them. He testingly pressed his tongue against the shaft and dragged it along it, him earning a audible and uneven breath coming from the athlete. A tingling in his groin appeared at the mere sound, him raking his tongue over the erection for a few more seconds. Zacharie saw the impatience mixed in with the scrunched up pleasure of Batter's expression, taking that as a hint to proceed forward. He wrapped his lips around the tip, a low grumble of a moan filling his ears. The smaller male sucked tenderly, one hand on the bed in front of him and the other wrapped loosely around the base of the other's shaft, him moving in slow and slick motions. 

Oh fuck, was Batter wanting more; just the bit of wet warmth he felt on the tip of his dick was enough to drive him crazy. And Zacharie didn't seem to want to give more, or maybe he was teasing. Either way, it made the baseball player mutter some annoyed curse. Again, ignored. He decided to take matters into his own hands, him roughly grabbing the shorter male by his ebony locks. A gasp emanated from the masked student, him wincing a little in abrupt pain. The member he was pleasuring fell from his mouth, only to be buried back in. Zacharie gagged a bit from the sudden dick being shoved down his throat, a few shaky breaths blowing from his nose. He got the hint finally, him easing as Batter's grip slacked a little, allowing him to be able to move more easily. Slowly, the merchant pulled his head back and pushed back down, him listening to Batter's labored breaths heave from his chest and the scratchy and low keen moans that pressed through his lips. Zacharie would feel the grip tighten and he would go faster or suck harder or anything really. 

The taller male tried his best to hold back. He tried his best to keep from shutting up those teasing purrs and chuckles that mocked him, though it vibrated his member which he rather liked. It was almost painful to do so, him grumbling in agitation as he felt on of Zacharie's hands grab onto his waist to hold him steady. A slight anger swirled in his chest. God, the athlete just wanted to push him against a wall and fuck him till he was screaming; make that snide student the one practically begging. 

The merchant, being the little shit he was, slowed his movements, his lips barely past the top of Batter's member. He his throat rumbled with a low squeak noise as his ebony locks were grabbed without care, him feeling the shaft being shoved down his throat before being pulled out again. Zacharie was fine with the roughness, him rather enjoying tough hand tangled in his hair and pulling. He eventually pulled Batter to a standing position, him groaning barely against the other's slick member. The vibrations made the taller one jolt, a pleasured noise seeping from his lips as he mouthfucked Zacharie faster. The merchant felt his jaw ache from being opened for a prolonged period so wide. He was sure his lips would be a bit swollen after this, but that didn't matter much. 

The baseball player went at a rough pace for a bit longer, him starting to feel his groin tighten a little as the pleasure had fed him up. He let out a hiss of a curse as he reached his peak, his eyes scrunched close loosely. Having buried himself into Zacharie's mouth, the french student had to swallow all of the white substance that Batter produced. Wasn't necessarily his favorite part, but he could deal with it.

Pulling the now limp member from the onyx haired male's mouth, the athlete sat back onto the bed, him catching his breath. He fumbled with drawing up his underwear, then pants.  He gulped down a shaky breath of air, his tired eyed flicking over to Zacharie, who was wiping off his mouth. He pulled his mask back down. 

"I didn't know you could do that.." Batter breathed out, him a bit ticked that out of all people to be able to convince him to do something sexual, it was this twirp. 

He had to have had practice before, or maybe natural talent? Well, dick sucking would be a rather weird natural talent; though half the time he was fucking Zacharie orally. 

"What a surprise, neither did I. Well now we know, huh?" He purred out, him combing through his hair in a mirror. 

There was a moment of tense silence as Batter watched the smaller other do anything. The way his chest barely rose when he breathed. How he'd smooth out the locks of ebony, only for them to end up a curly mess again. 

He held his indifferent expression of disdain and unforgiving, him pushing himself to his feet. Wobbling a bit from being weak in the knees, Batter treaded over to the merchant. 

"Can we just.." The athlete pressed forward a bit, Zacharie seeing the other had become more drunk and high on euphoria. 

"Tsk tsk. Was you fucking my mouth not enough, mon cher?" A mocking chuckle purred in his throat, him watching as the dazed and lust filled expression the strong male held shifted to one of annoyance. 

A low grumble slipped from the taller one's lips. He still felt those teenage hormones going wild in his groin.

"You have a right hand, correct? Then use it." The ebony male teased, that malicious grin being described by his tone. 

Batter's lips pulled into a displeased frown, him looking down at the shorter one with slightly clenched hands. 

"See you Monday, mon cher!" Zacharie stated his farewell, him running his hand under the other's scratchy chin. 

Again, Batter was left dumbfounded after that sneaky merchant left. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, as I have had writer's block.   
> I've also been super busy with stuff so yikes yeah.

Batter had collapsed onto his bed that night after sluggishly walking home, the bed frame squeaking once at the weight change. The sheets crinkled silently against him, his face buried into the pillow with a expirated sigh. What was he to do? His face turned so he could take in the cooler and less smoldering air of the room instead of the pillow that sunk from his head. His eyebrows furrowed as he fiddled with a pen on the nightstand next to his bed, his arm lazily outstretched.   
The way Zacharie laughed, the way his voice went to a slight purr whenever he was being sly, the grin he saw that seemed to characterize that obnoxiously intoxicating chuckle. Oh god, he thought the merchant was cute. Adorable. His lips pulled into a frown, him figuring, even in his drunken state, that the alcohol was thinking for him.   
He pushed the pen away, it accidentally clattering onto the carpet after he pushed it off of the nightstand. He didn't care much. Batter pressed his face into his stuffy pillow again, it smelling of sweat from falling asleep after playing baseball games and not showering beforehand too many times. It didn't care about that either, him pressing his face further; was he attempting to asphyxiate himself? He had no idea. He didn't care too much about that either.   
Before he knew it, the hazy morning sun was peaking through blinds, the light causing his eyes to flutter open tiredly. He felt a yawn press solemnly through his throat, though when he blinked for the third time after waking up, he closed his eyes again. Fatigue still gnawed at him and he decided to sleep again. And so he did, for another hour perhaps.   
A thump woke him up, Batter jolting up as he saw a person having crawled through his window. The white sweater, frog mask; that was Zacharie.   
"You're here." He muttered tiredly.   
"Why yes I am, my friend!" Though it's debatable one would call someone they had sexual relations to a 'friend'. "I figured you would have quite a headache, so being the ever so kind guy I am, I brought you a few hangover things. Scoot over."  
The merchant had flopped onto the bed with his bag, him looking at the other before unzipping the bag. He opened it, him taking out a few bottles of various sodas and water, as well two juice containers. As well inside the bag was a few snack things, him dumping it a onto the middle of the bed, him looking over at the athlete with a grin. Though, the smile wasn't seen any thanks to the mask, Batter understood the expression nonetheless.   
"Why are you here?" The taller one grumbled tiredly, looking blankly over at Zacharie.   
"Again, I want to bring you a hangover care package. And also I wanted to see you again as it is." The ebony locked male chirped, him pulling the tossled blanket over his lap, him still sitting up.   
"Right."  
Zacharie during that time of them quietly watching upon a movie, had sprawled across the other's lap. He earned a sigh of annoyance from the albino, his lips pressed into a thin displeased line. He didn't care much, simply just ran his fingers over the other's curls. A sigh resonated from him.   
Batter truely didn't mind this.


	7. Author's Note

Hey uh, sorry, but I've been getting some people asking if I'm continuing this, and no. I'm not, sorry !! I just am not into OFF anymore and I'm not satisfied with the writing in this. If anyone would like to continue writing this feel free to message me and I can do that collab thing so you can upload chapters.


End file.
